The Color of Our Rose
by SoraGirl
Summary: Sora's forced to work at her mother's flower shop over the summer and Tai decides to help out. Taiora :) COMPLETE
1. Escapes and Milkshakes

It was _finally_ summer. After months and months of reports, projects, and classes, summer had finally come and not a moment too soon. Still, much to her disappointment, Sora Takenouchi's work had just begun. The young girl sighed as she snipped another flower absent-mindedly. Her mother had "requested" Sora's help at the flower shop this summer. _Requested is a nice way to put it_, Sora thought cynically as her mind flashed to the screaming argument the two had had over the matter. In the end, Ms. Takenouchi informed Sora that if she didn't work at the flower shop she would be grounded, with no privileges, for what amounted to the rest of her life. 

Sora began to visualize what summer would be like outside of Takenouchi Flowers, which in turn, lead to visualizations of her creeping into the shop one night and burning it to the ground. A soft ringing from the two bells on the front door pulled Sora out of her thought. Solemnly, the girl walked to the front counter. "Hello, what may I- Taichi!!!" she exclaimed as she saw the latest visitor in the shop. 

The teenaged boy laughed to see the change in his friend's behavior. He knew Sora was…well…_less_ than happy...about working in her mother's flower shop that summer. The small girl looked at her friend skeptically, "Wait a second…Taichi Kamiya, at a flower shop…why? _You_ don't have to be here. _You_ could be enjoying _your_ summer," she said, her voice broadcasting her mixed feelings of annoyance, anger, and self-pity. She said the last part with her voiced raised, as if trying to proclaim it to her mother somewhere in the back, who obviously, hadn't heard her.

Taichi smiled and leaned passively against the counter. "Just came to visit you. I knew you'd be in torture. Besides, it's not like I really have anything better to do when you have to work," at this he smiled again, it was certainly true, with his best friend working all day, Tai had been bored out of his mind, walking up at 2 in the afternoon, only to waste away the rest of the day playing video games all alone. "So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for a walk…or get a milkshake or something…you know, just to get out of the shop," he asked, desperate for company.

Sora looked at him with a similarly desperate look, "I'm **_really_** sorry Tai but I can't…I've got a lot of work to do…and besides, my mom would never let me go.." Tai nodded and failed at trying to hide his disappointment. "Okay….well, uh, no problem…I guess I'll see you later then," he said, more than a little bit disheartened, and turned towards the door. 

Sora bit her lip. She hated to see Taichi sad…even more then she hated this flower shop (which believe me, was a great deal). "Taichi…wait," she said as she grabbed her jacket AN: Quiet! I know it's summer, the icecream store is cold ;P, the split second emotional battle she just had was still apparent in her voice. In the next instant, she gripped Taichi's hand in her own, shouted, "Mom-I'm-going-out-with-Tai-be-back-later," and pulled them both out the door in a run. She quickly slammed the door shut behind them, causing the bells to jingle wildly, and leaving Ms.Takenouchi wide eyed and stunned.

To be continued! ;)

Author's Notes: Heh, okay, now let me explain what in the world I'm planning to do ;) See, I had this story…about half way written out, when I realized I had a lot of "breaks" in it that could be considered chapters. So I decided to do just that, in hopes that I could make a chaptered fic with more than 3 chapters (that's the most I've done :\ ). Anyway, this break just happened to come particularly early in the un-chaptered version and that's why it's so short. Also, I've been really anxious to get this up so I basically just typed exactly what I had written in my notebook, when usually I try to add details and a better… "writing style?" O.o I think I'm this story is more about Taiora than er… "good writing" hehe… Anyway, I know this chapter was…er… "less than excellent" :( but I'm hoping it will improve as I go on. :) Reviews are most appreciated!! :D flamers are thrown into a pit of _very_ angry monkeys. ;P


	2. The Power of Please

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon :( but oh, how I wish I did.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 2

They were halfway down the block before they stopped, both out of breath from the combined effort of running and laughing. "Did you…see…your mom's face…!?" Tai asked, trying to catch his breath. Sora only nodded, laughing too hard to speak.

It took only a few seconds for the laughter to stop as they realized that they were still holding hands. Both blushed and let go, but thankfully, the blush was barely visible on their faces, already red from running. "Thanks for rescuing me Tai," Sora said gratefully, "I don't know how much longer I would have made it in there." 

Tai shook his head, "You rescued yourself. Will your mom be furious when you get back?" Even as he asked it, he knew the answer. He had witnessed Ms. Takenouchi's temper and it **definitely** wasn't pretty. 

"Yup," Sora replied cheerfully, as she savored the clean, fresh air, **not** drenched in the scent of flowers.  "But, I'm not risking my life for nothing, I believe I was promised a milkshake," she added with a smile. Tai laughed, "I almost forget, you're right, let's go." 

~                                                                                                                                           ~

Somehow or another, it was almost closing time before the two returned. Sora cringed, her mother would be absolutely **livid**. She had left a hundred things undone to go on her little romp with Taichi, and they were a hundred things for paying costumers, who expected them the next day.

"SORA TAKENOUCHI!!!" Both teens heard as soon Sora opened the door. "HOW **_DARE_** YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!?! YOU HAVE RESPONISIBLITIES HERE THAT YOU CANNOT JUST ABANDON!!! IF YOU WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE AN ADULT, YOU SHOULD ACT LIKE ONE! YOU ARE IN **_SERIOUS_** TROUBLE THIS TIME SORA," the fragile looking women yelled in a voice that was _far_ from fragile. Sora hung her head, suddenly aware how right her mother was; she had acted completely irresponsibly. 

It was clear Ms. Takenouchi wasn't done with her sermon, but before she could start again, Tai interjected. "Please, Ms. Takenouchi," Tai started as Sora glared a warning at him. "It wasn't Sora's fault, I convinced her to come with me," he said, genuinely guilty for getting his friend into this much trouble. 

"No mama, it wasn't his-" Sora started before her mother cut her off. "Tai, that's very sweet of you, but it was ultimately Sora's decision to go; _she_ knew she had work to do here." She turned back to her daughter, "I am _very_ disappointed in you. Stay here and until you finish the orders you shrugged off. I'll talk to you about your punishment when you get home," she said coldly and walked out of the shop.

"Sora, I feel terrible…" Tai said, looking a lot like a guilty puppy dog that had just torn up its owner's best shoes. "No Tai, she's right. It was _my_ decision; it wasn't your fault at all. Thanks though…for trying to help," she said and smiled. "Anyway, you better get going, I've got a lot of work to do." 

"Can I at least help you?" Tai asked, desperate to make up for the trouble he had caused. She laughed, "Tai, really, it's my responsibility, you don't have to." "But I want to," he said and then blushed, realizing how that must have sounded. "I mean…it would make me feel better," he added, in a slightly more "macho" tone. He smiled as he saw Sora biting her lip, a tell-tale sign she was debating something. "Please?" he added, with the same puppy-dog face he knew had swayed her decision so many times before.  Smiling, she let out a sigh; Taichi had defeated her yet again.  

~                                                                                                                                           ~

The work was done in well, _almost_ half the time. At first, Tai was having some… "difficulties". He cut himself with the cutting scissors, poked himself with thorns, and destroyed more flowers than he was even working with. However, by the end of the night, he had become quite the florist. 

"Now see? Was that so bad?" Tai asked mockingly after they had finished. Sora stopped a second to think…actually…it wasn't…it was almost…dare she say it… "fun". "Well…I guess not, but it's only because I had company. It was pretty entertaining to watch you cut yourself…repeatedly," she said with a laugh. Taichi laughed as well and flashed a bright smile before they packed up and headed home. 

They exited the shop and the little bells on the door rang gleefully. Sora locked the door behind them. It went without saying they would walk each other home. Since they were little, they had lived right next to each other. Because of this, there were very few times in their 17 years that they weren't together, and even fewer that they didn't walk each other home. As they walked, conversation ranged from how happy they were it was summer, to the digi-world, to what flavor ice cream was the best, to green space-exploding aliens, and then always came back to how great it was that it was summer. 

Just before they reached Sora's door, Taichi stopped her. "Sora…tonight…really wasn't that bad, you know? And I know how much you hate it there…so maybe I could…" "No." Sora said flatly. Tai was a bit taken back, "Oh come on Sora!! Your mom's hiring anyway, and who better than your best friend to keep you company in your own personal hell?" "No Tai, you don't understand, it's not _my_ own personal hell, it's hell. Flat out hell. I can't let you waste your summer like that, I _won't _let you. It's bad enough _I_ have to suffer through it, not you too," she stated, dead serious. 

"But Sora! My mom said if I keep lying around the house all day, which I inevitably will since you're not around, she'll **make** me get a job anyway! I'd really rather work with you at the flower shop than with that creepy kid with one eye at the copy store." Sora paused, that kid _was_ creepy. "Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeee," Tai remembered to add. "Nooo! Not that! I hate it when you do that!" she cried, but was forced to surrender. "Alright, alright, let's go ask my mom."

Ms. Takenouchi agreed without hesitation. After all, she needed workers and not many of the teenagers looking for summer jobs wanted one at a flower shop. Besides, despite how angry she sometimes got with her, she loved her daughter very much. She knew how much Sora cared about Taichi, and maybe, by having him there, it would keep her from burning down the poor old flower shop.

To be continued! :D

AN: Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you liked it! ^_^ I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but there's always the trouble of homework :( Reviews are welcomed, but please, no flames :\

"Have you hugged an author today? Write a review and make one's day" :)


	3. Training Day

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

AN: A thousand, million thanks go out to BlackSpark, Says TB, Litanya, Anime Master ZERO, QuikerKookie, Kenny, Jerry, Vixen of Light, Zero.exe and Nami, and Hana for their reviews!!! I can't tell you how much it means to me!! :D You're all full of amazing amazing-ness! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! ^____________^

Training Day

Seven o'clock in the morning rolled around far too quickly for Taichi Kamiya, who hadn't awoken before noon all summer. It had been a miracle, but he had somehow made it out of bed and to the flower shop on time. 

His normally disheveled hair was even messier than usual and his large brown eyes were dazed and glazed over as he opened the door and resisted the sudden urge to destroy those stupid bells.  "Morning Taichi!" Sora said brightly as he entered the shop. "Eeeraaggeeg," Tai groaned back, and looked off groggily into the distance, letting his head fall onto the counter. Sora laughed, "Ready for your first day of training, I see?" 

She received another half-enthused groan from her friend. "Aw, it's okay, I know it seems early at first, but you'll get used to it," she said, a bit more sympathetic. "Yeah…whatever you say," Tai managed to grumble. "Hah! Speech! I knew you were alive! That means we can get started!" Sora exclaimed triumphantly. "Alright, alright…" the boy conceded as he yawned and followed Sora into the back.

In the back, Sora sifted through the flowers, naming each one and explaining how it is usually used. Tai dazed in and out as he fought for consciousness. As Sora explained one particularly boring flower, he drifted off again, trying to think of why exactly he was doing this, it seemed way to similar to school, with him barely paying attention as someone stood lecturing about something that was probably very important. 

_Oh yeah, that's right,_ he thought, as he caught Sora's eye, that's what he was doing it for. Sora, his best friend, the girl he'd been crazy about since he was a toddler. The most caring, thoughtful, considerate, beautiful person he'd ever met. The person he would do anything for, who he would die for. His reason for breathing, his reason for waking, his everything. His world.  

…He tried a little harder to pay attention. 

"And these, obviously, are roses. White is for purity, pink is for gratitude, yellow is for friendship, and red is for love. Most people ask for red, but weddings usually ask for white." She stopped for a second, quietly gazing at the roses. Realizing her sudden pause, she continued, "All right, now for the cash register..."

Tai, a great deal more awake, noted Sora's actions with a silent suspicion. However, these thoughts got trampled as the girl poured out more information on how to work the register, how to greet costumers, and how to arrange flowers. 

"That's it," Sora said, after was seemed like a century. "Do I get to go home now?!" Tai asked anxiously. Sora, finding the entire experience thoroughly amusing, responded with a grin. "No Taichi, now, _we open_." She said, and tossed him a dark blue apron.

Hmm…I cut this apart even MORE because I decided to use the next part for another chapter so it's _really_ short. I've been going to this flower shop every Tuesday now, and trying to see how things work..but I'm broke, so I can't buy anything and the lady thinks I'm a crazy stalker. So, if that lady at Ukrop's flower section is reading this, I'm not a crazy stalker lady!! It's for my fic!! Anyway, the point is, I was going to go into more detail about flowers and the flower shop and whatnot, but I haven't been able to really learn anything because the crazy lady glares (oh how she glares). However, that chopped off part should HOPEFULLY be up pretty soon, but we shall see ;) and if worse comes to worse, I'll find another florists ;) well, I better get writing! ;D lots of love, please R&R :D Happy Halloween! :)


	4. Uncertain Emotions and the Introduction ...

Disclaimer: Just own the story, not the characters.

Chapter 4

"EARG!" Taichi let out in frustration. The boy looked once more into the mirror and sighed, as if conceding to defeat.  The battle between himself and his hair had raged on for what seemed like forever, with his hair the victor at every turn. He wasn't exactly sure what was causing him to battle in this impossible fight…well…yes he was, he just wasn't ready to admit it. It was Sora, of course. It was _always_ Sora.

Still, he played it off like it wasn't and began picking out his clothes, which were equally as important as his hair for the same "unknown" reason. 

An uncertain amount of time passed before Kari, red-eye and weary entered his room. "Tai,"she grumbled, not even half-awake, "Alarm clock." and trudged back to bed.

Tai, confused to what Kari was talking about and why on earth she was awake at this hour, finally became aware of his surroundings and noticed the loud BEEZ! BEEZ! BEEZ! AN: oh, how I hate that sound of his alarm clock. Surprisingly, he was able to wake without it today, a result of almost two weeks of constant struggle to get up at such an early time. He walked over to the clock and turned the alarm off, pausing to check the time.

6:45!?! 6:45!?! How could it be 6:45!?!? He glanced desperately at his clothes one last time, grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts, and got changed. He scarfed down some cereal, tried (unsuccessfully) to fix his hair one last time, and rushed out the door. Once out, he attempted to walk calmly and coolly four doors over, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Hey Taichi!" Sora said, opening the door, which, unbeknownst to Tai, she had been waiting beside anxiously for some time.  "Ready to go?" he asked nervously. "Sure," she answered, closing the door behind her.

Had it not been anyone but Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi, it may have looked like a date, but they were just friends, after all. Just two friends, heading to a summer job, or at least that's what they told themselves. 

The nervousness was certainly unwelcomed but subsided soon enough. It was hard to stay nervous in the presence of someone that you'd spent most of your life with, knew all your secrets, and you know, fought evil monsters with in an alternate universe. 

Tai grimaced, he _shouldn't_ be nervous around her, she was his best friend but he was…and he couldn't explain why. He kept promising whatever it was would go away and then, things could finally go back to normal…but even he didn't believe himself. AN: Line courtesy of the author's own shameless self-pity ;) Meanwhile, Sora was thinking almost the same thing.

There was silence as they walked but still, somehow, it wasn't an awkward silence…maybe because they were both so deeply enveloped in their own thoughts…but more likely was that they had just been together so long, silences weren't awkward anymore. "A friend listens when you talk, but a true friend listens when you're silent" Sora remembered Yaeoma Sensei telling the class last year during class discussion. She glanced over at Taichi and smiled. Tai caught her eye for a second, then froze until Sora looked back towards the direction of the shop.

_Okay, that **was** awkard,_ Sora thought to herself, trying to keep Taichi from seeing her blush. _What was I thinking?_ she questioned. _Tai must think I'm some kind of…crazy…smiley person now! _

The two entered the shop alone. Ms. Takenouchi had left the house early to pick up a shipment of flowers and talk to the supplier. She had entrusted the two with the shop until she got back later that afternoon.

The day was pretty slow, and the two "worked" (which consisted mainly of talking, sitting, and a little game called "Ribbon-Scissor Baseball Soccer" AN: Better not to ask…I actually spent time planning out the rules and scenario for this game…*sigh* how sad is that? ) in the back until they heard those annoying little bells, at which time, they alternated who had go up and deal with the dreaded "Costumer". 

After one particularly taxing game of "Ribbon-Scissor Baseball Soccer" the chimes rang again. Sora quickly tried to silence her giggles, composed herself, and went to the front. Taichi leaned against the counter in the back, exhausted from their game. 

Taking this job was defiantly the right decision. Sure, there were some… disadvantages… wearing an apron, smelling like flowers…working at a flower shop… but those were nothing compared to the advantages like…being with Sora…and…then there was…getting to be with Sora…and oh, also, being with Sora. Wait, he wasn't with Sora now! Was she was still in the front? Tuning in to eavesdrop, he heard laughter. Sora, laughing, when dealing with a costumer?! Something was definitely wrong.

"Tai? I didn't know you worked here too…nice apron." Yamato said in a rather suave tone, standing coolly in the front of the shop. Tai's eyes narrowed. Yamato had that dark, bad boy allure about him. He seemed to be 'shrouded in mystery' and girls went crazy over it. However, for some reason…they seemed rather uninterested in guys who wore aprons and smelled like flowers. 

"Yep, he does!" Sora said, with a bright smile that seemed to display some strange sense of pride and appreciation that allowed Tai to smile smugly at Matt. Matt did a poor job of hiding his disapproval, looking over Taichi like some kind of inspector, and showing by the look in his eyes that he had judged him unfit.

 "I just came by to ask you to lunch Sora," he said, choosing to ignore Tai's "unworthy" presence. Sora looked surprised, "Uh...oh well, that's very nice of you Yamato, but…I've got tons to do here…we're really busy….and my mom would murder me if I left," Sora lied; the shop had been nearly empty all day.

"Oh come on! Tai'll cover for you! Won't you Tai?" Yamato said. Sora flashed Tai a desperate look.

_HELP TAICHI! I DO **NOT **WANT TO GO! _was the message she was trying to send; _HELP TAICHI! I **REALLY** WANT TO GO! _was what Tai's warped mind interrupted. 

"Yeah, no problem," Tai said quietly, brokenhearted. "No Matt, really, I couldn't. Tai's just started and…" Sora continued desperately, shocked that Tai refused to help. "Oh no you don't! We are going out to lunch and Tai will take care of the shop." Matt stated plainly. Sora, now absolutely frantic started again, "But!-" "Ssh! Let's go." Matt said, putting his finger to her lips. Sora stopped, stunned. Tai glared, appalled. Sora still shocked by Matt's actions, was then dragged out of the shop. "Have fun Tai," Matt sneered as they left.

Tai stood in the same place for quite sometime. What was _that_? Wait, no, he knew what that was, you only asked a girl out to lunch if your interested in her. He sat there glaring into some distant image of Yamato. He had touched her, came on to her!! That jerk! He had no right!! Tai breathed more heavily, trying to calm himself down. Why was he so furious? If Yamato likes Sora…good for him, right? That might stop whatever his own feelings for Sora were. 

_She wasn't happy about it_, _that's for sure,_ Tai noted as he thought back to Matt "sshing" Sora. But why had she been so desperate to go out then? Did…she…no…she couldn't. Sora wasn't like all those other girls, she wouldn't fall for the bad boy act…would she?

His stomach lurched as he imagined the possibilities. Yamato was more charming than him, no contest. He would never beat him out for Sora's affection. _Eurahghh! Hold on!? I'm competing for her affection!? _Tai thought as he realized he was summing up Matt as "competition". _No, no, no… no competing, this is crazy, Sora's my **friend**, I should be happy for her… What's happening to me?_ He thought desperately. It was a question he wasn't ready to answer. Hoping for distraction, he turned toward an unfinished arrangement, and hoped Sora would get back soon.

AN: Whee! Hurray! Another chapter done *happy finished-with-chapter-dance* Well, the story behind this one was that originally, it was suppose to go in chapter 3, then I moved it to it's own chapter, and then that made chapter 4 too long so I spilt up chapter 4 to make chapter 5 and a sort of…back up chapter…for if I get to overwhelmed with homework and stuff and can't write something better ;) Phew! Fun stuff! Also, when I first started thinking about this story, I had wanted to make Matt a good guy…because I'm always so mean to him, but I needed a villain! Sorry Matt fans! :( I'll try to make him more likable later on ;) As you can see, things are getting more 'shippy' and a lot more fluffly, in these chapters…meaning? Well, I'm not exactly sure ;) Just letting you know that I realize it's happening and I haven't gone completely insane ^_- Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!! :D 

Lots of love, 

Soragirl 


	5. Abandoning a Dream

Disclaimer: It has been disclaimed.

Chapter 5

"Thanks Yamato," Sora said as they entered the shop a few hours later. "No problem Sora, I really enjoyed it," Matt responded softly, looking straight into her eyes.

_Oh, he's good, _Tai thought bitterly as he watched from the back through narrowed eyes. "I'll see you later Sora," Yamato said, took her hand, and kissed it. 

Tai was outraged, using every ounce of will power he had not to march to the front and punch him in the face. He clenched his fists as Sora blushed and watched Matt go. Once he was gone, she walked back towards Tai, "I can't believe you Tai Kamiya!" Sora yelled, hands on her waist, as soon as she spotted him. 

Tai's eyes widened considerably, had she seen him watching? Did she sense his anti-Yamato feelings? Or worse, did she realize what _spurred_ those feelings? " 'Yeah, no problem,' ?! You were _suppose_ to get me out of that," she said.  Now Taichi was even more surprised.

"You didn't want to go?" he asked quizzically. Sora stared. "No." She answered, as if it was common knowledge. "What did you think those signals were for?" "I thought you really wanted to go," Tai responded, embarrassed he had misread her signs. Sora laughed, "Not exactly." 

Tai paused, unsure whether or not to ask…but he _had_ to know… "So…you don't like Matt then?" Sora blushed, "No, well, I mean yes….maybe…I don't know." Her voice indicated a hint of frustration, angry at herself for being so unsure. She lifted herself onto the counter and gazed idly down towards the roses. "It's just sometimes…it's hard, you know? People come in here all the time to buy dozens of flowers for their girlfriends; you can't walk down the street without seeing a hundred couples holding hands. Everywhere you go, every one has someone…but I don't. I've never had anyone to send me flowers or hold my hand…I'm the bearer of the crest of love, but I've never experienced it…at least not mutually…I kept hoping for such a long time....that my dream guy would notice me…but he hasn't," gathering her strength, she turned her stare to Taichi, "…and I'm beginning to think he never will. So…I'm thinking, maybe…it's time to stop dreaming and accept reality. Matt may not be my 'dream guy', but he cares about me…and that's not something that happens to me very often..."

He was stunned. Sora had never expressed any interests in relationships before, never gave the slightest hint that all these couples effected her…Usually, when other guy's saw Tai's best friend was a girl, one of the many questions he received was, "How can you stand it? They talk about boys and crushes and stuff **_all the time_**." The inquirers were always surprised to find that Sora NEVER talked about such things. She never _once_ mentioned a crush, or a guy she might be interested in…and now all this? He had to ask, "Rhetorical dream guy? Or…actual dream guy?" Sora gave a bittersweet smile, forced to see the ironic humor in him asking that question…though not finding it at all humorous, "Actual guy." _That is obviously incapable of catching **any** signals_, she added cynically to herself. "Sora Takenouchi!?! Sora Takenouchi has a _crush_ after 15 years?!" Tai asked, honestly shocked. Sora laughed again, though she hoped for the end of this conversation, "Well I guess I've had it for a while…a long while…"

Tai was devastated, "Sora, why wouldn't you tell me something like that? You know you can trust me." Sora, upset that she had made Tai upset, tried to explain without actually explaining, "It's complicated Tai-" 

Suddenly, there was jingling from the front. _Saved by the bells_, Sora thought with relief… "Sora! Tai! I need help unloading!" Ms. Takenouchi yelled from the front. Sora walked quickly towards her mother without another word. Her mom and those loathed bells had saved her from spilling the secret that could quite possibly destroy her friendship with the adorable, but sometimes quite dense, Tai.

AN: *yawn* I know it's short…but it's late, and I'm soo sleepy…I'm sorry. :`( Also, some more bad news, I fear the next update might take quite a while as I've got a MAJOR project due that I've been avoiding, plus a soccer tournament, plus another fic, plus sooo much else, but I'll try to get it up ASAP. Thanks for all your patience :) Reviews are most appreciated!

Best wishes and lots of love, 

Soragirl

"Have you hugged an author today? Write a review and make one's day!" :)


	6. Beautiful

Chapter 6

The air conditioning was useless against the heat of the Odaiba summer. They worked without the usual relaxation and play, but with fierce dedication and the constant clicking of scissors against flowers. The smell permeated every inch of the shop. The closed door permitted no escape from the hot, heavy stench that hung around them while they worked.

It had been a particularly long day and it wasn't over yet. A while back, Takenouchi Flowers had received an order to supply flower arrangements for a large wedding. Usually, Sora explained, a small family owned shop like their own wouldn't take on such a big request, but the bride was a long time patron and a friend of her mother's, so they had agreed.

They had ordered the extra flowers they needed, practically cleaned out the garden, and were ready to prepare the arrangements. The wedding was tomorrow and they were pressed for time. They started in the early morning but still, Ms. Takenouchi was forced to close down the shop.

Lunch break was nonexistent and they worked till past close. "Finished," Sora said finally, exhaled, and laid out on the counter she had been sitting on. She was eager to get out of the place, but utterly exhausted. "No fair," Tai grumbled, but a few seconds later, his clipping stopped as well and he hoped onto the other side of the counter. 

"I never want to see another white rose again." Tai said numbly. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing one…it's the 'arranging' them I despise," Sora responded in the same dull tone. Both teens had dirt smudged everywhere from just a few plants they potted. Sora's hair, which had started in a tight bun, was now a complete mess, pieces falling all over, with her working too intensely to try to put them back in place. Tai's hair…well…it was _beyond_ words. "It must be a huge wedding," Tai mentioned as he gazed around the shop, packed to the brim with white flowers and sliver ribbons. 

"Yeah," Sora said. For a moment she stopped, remembering the wedding she had planned out for her and Tai when she was 8. She blushed, "huge." Tai sighed, jumped off the counter, and turned to her.

"Well, oh Mighty Queen of Flower Arranging," he said with an evil smirk, "let us depart." On an impulse, he took her hand gently in his own, hoping she would just see it as part of the act.

She did. Rolling her eyes she hoped off the counter. She quickly dropped Taichi's hand, afraid if she held on any longer he might realize what was going on. Tai noticed her urgency to let go and tried to keep from looking to embarrassed. 

"Mama, we're all done, we're gonna head home, ok?" She called into the back, where her mother had been working. "Alright, good work you two," She called back, still preoccupied with the last of the flowers. 

"So think you can handle the shop all alone tomorrow?" Sora asked playfully as they walked home. Her mom and her would be out at the wedding tomorrow and Tai would be in charge. "Let's hope," Taichi said, looking up at the night sky. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. I know-" "Hey Sora," Tai interrupted. 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's go to the park." 

"What?" Sora said with a disbelieving laugh.

"Let's go to the park." Tai repeated.

"…Okay?" Sora responded, confused, but amused. She went along without anymore question, interested to see what had come over Tai.

So they turned around and headed to the park. Once they reached it, Tai flopped down in the grass. Sora stared at him strangely. "So….?" "No, no, no! Here!" He said, and pulled her gently down onto the grass. "Look," he said and pointed at the stars. 

"Beautiful," She said quietly. He turned and looked at his best friend lying next to him who gazed intently at the stars. "Yeah," he said with a laugh. He turned his attention to the sky once more. "Makes you realize how small we are. Like nothing we do really matters." He stated, without thinking, or realizing where he had heard that phrase before. "Of course it does, we can't take the chance that it doesn't." Sora said with a smile, "Or at least, that's what a good friend told me."  

Tai laughed, finally remembering the conversation. AN: whee, referring to the conversation they had in season 01 before they go into datamon's pyramid "I don't know, maybe I was wrong…you know, back in the digiworld, we made a difference…but here?" "I know what you mean…we went from average kids, to heroes, to average kids again. And I guess…maybe we can't make a huge difference now, like saving the world…but we can still make little differences…and those can add up to the big ones," she responded. 

And a strange unexplainable wave of happiness came over Tai. He was suddenly blissful with the world and with everything he had, but mostly, with his friendship with Sora. He wanted to stand up and dance and sing about how great humanity was and how life was amazing. He wanted to hug Sora so tight that it might risk her eyes popping out AN: put in for you, Fluffy.

And so he did. He rolled to his side and hugged her for all he was worth. Sora was bright red with blush when he let her go but some silent understanding between them kept her from asking any question. The two continued looking at the stars, both with blissful smiles hidden by the dark of the night.

Eventually, it was time to go home and Sora was fairly certain she'd be in trouble AGAIN… yet she could care less. Like some sort of infection, the same giddy-happy feeling that had come over Tai had come over her as well and as he walked her to her door she was determined to do _something_ to make sure this night and this feeling didn't go to waste.

"Thanks Tai," She said, as she opened the door slightly. "No problem Sora," he responded as usual, believing they were only exchanging the usual formalities. "No Tai, I mean, _really_ thanks for everything. For working at the shop, for tonight, for all those times before that, for being such an amazing friend." Quickly, before she let logic take hold, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Pulling back she blushed, "Thanks," and then retreated into her apartment.

Tai touched his cheek, dumbfounded for a second, as his mind processed what had just happened. He tried hard to contain his excitement and not jump around like an idiot right in front of Sora's apartment. He walked little by little down the hallway, each step more painfully slow. As he finally entered his apartment, a loud "WOOHOO!" echoed through Odaiba. 

AN: Whee…okay… I didn't exactly check this over at all, so please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes, I basically typed word for word (or at least, the words I could read) from my notebook…and that doesn't always lead to good writing ;) Anyway, a thousand MILLION thanks to all who reviewed, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it, I love you! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon since Thanksgiving Break is coming up :) I think we're nearing the end, or at least the halfway point of this, there are at least…four more chapters I'm pretty sure of, but that's subject to change. ;)

Much love!

-Soragirl

"Have you hugged an author today? Write a review and make one's day." 


	7. Morning Sickness

*squeaks!* oh my goodness, I am oooveerrrjooyeed that so many people have taken the time to review! Thank you all so much!!!! ^____________________^ You have no idea the difference just one review can make! You've all made my month! :D I want to thank each of you individually but I figure you might start throwing rocks at me if I don't get this chapter up ;) So once again, a **_thousand million_** thanks to each of you, you don't know how much I appreciate it ^______^ But now, without any further ado….

Chapter 7

She stared in disgust at what lay on the bed before her. _I am **not**_ _wearing that thing, _she promised herself and glared at it some more. "SORA TAKENOUCHI! STOP STARING AT THE DRESS AND PUT IT ON!" yelled her mother, from some distant part of the apartment. _Wow, am I really that predictable?_ Sora thought with a cynical smile, and then glanced at the clock. _Hmm…that was a good… 20 minutes of disgusted staring, I **guess** I can put it on now. _She gave the dress one last dirty look and picked it up.

"Urgh…could they have possibly have made this **any** more hideous?"She muttered as she slipped on the stupid thing. In all truthfulness, it was a beautiful dress, but Sora refused to admit it. 

It was pale red in color, but not pink exactly. The bottom was a shear material cut at different angles so when she spun, all the pieces fluttered around her… not that she would be spinning or anything…after all, she _did_ loathe the thing…or at least, pretended to loathe it. The top made a small plunge at the neck and the back was a delicate array of strings. The whole thing gave off an allure of softness and delicateness that Sora considered foreign. It was beautiful, and she looked beautiful in it, deny it as she might.

Her mother had picked it out for her, realizing she would get the usual protest. But she also knew that Sora would eventually have to give in, honestly, the dress was gorgeous. It cost quite a bit, but Ms. Takenouchi was willing to pay for it, her daughter had worked long hours at the shop and had more than earned it.  

"Oh no you don't," Ms. Takenouchi said, as she watched Sora throw her hair into a messy bun. "I spent too much on that dress for you to wear your hair like that! Come on," she said, motioning to the bathroom/salon. "Please Mom! No! Please! I'll leave it down! Just…no!" Sora pleaded, knowing that if she entered that bathroom, there would be no returning. Ms. Takenouchi refused to take no for an answer and Sora was dragged, still pleading, to her doom.

"See Sora, you can be a beautiful young lady if you'd only try a little harder," her mother said sometime later, looking with satisfaction on her creation. Sora stared at the mirror…okay, maybe it didn't look all _too_ terrible but still, she hated when her mother tried to make her something she wasn't. "Maybe I don't want to be a beautiful young lady, maybe I'm just fine being who I am," Sora remarked haughtily. Ms. Takenouchi sighed, shook her head, and walked away. Sora would always be Sora.

Sora, annoyed at her mother and figuring she had probably inhaled enough hairspray for one day, decided to step outside. Closing the door behind her, she inhaled deeply just as- "Hey Sora!" came from four doors over. In her surprise, her deep breath turned to a strange snort-like noise. 

She recognized that voice. It was Taichi. She threw a quick glance back towards the door, desperately wanting to run back into her apartment and hide, but realized it was too late. 

As soon as Tai had left last night, she had come back to her senses and began to dread the next time she would have to see him, knowing he would inquire about 'the kiss'.  Maybe, for some, a kiss on the cheek could be considered friendly…but Sora had a feeling that Tai would know there was something more behind it and be forced to ask her what. 

She had been planning to prepare a long, drawn out speech about how it had been merely a friendly kiss, and Tai really shouldn't look anymore into it, but Tai had surprised her by being awake so early in the morning and she was left unprepared.  

Tai continued walking, oblivious to the inner workings of his friends mind. The scene seemed to be set in slow motion while Sora awaited her doom. When Tai finally reached her, he stopped, having a sudden realization. _Sora's wearing a **dress**_**.**

Sora noticed her friend's pause and blank stare, and had her own sudden realization. _I'm wearing a **dress**, _she thought, horrified. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around herself, as if it would hide that fact. She silently cursed herself for not bringing out a jacket so she might cover her shame. She blushed as Tai continued staring, she must look awful.

"Don't say a word, Taichi Kamiya." She said, still angry with herself, as he opened his mouth to speak. "I know it looks horrible…but my mom made me and she said-" "You look beautiful," Tai said in a dazed voiced, not having heard a single word Sora had spoken. 

With a distant look in his eyes, he moved uncomfortably close to his best friend. "Sora…I…" he started, looking into her eyes. But with impeccable timing, Ms. Takenouchi exited the apartment. "Sora, we should really get…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the unusual position in which her two employees stood. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked slyly, unable to hide the evil smirk coming across her face. 

See, every time Ms.Takenouchi questioned her daughter about her relationship with the eldest Kamiya, Sora would swear up and down that it was strictly platonic, but she refused to believe her, knowing Sora had always cared more about Tai then she let on. This situation made it clear that their relationship was _far_ from platonic, meaning Ms.Takenouchi had been correct all along and was now entitled to bragging-rights. 

"No!" Tai responded quickly to Ms.Takenouchi, snapping out of his daze. "No," he said, slower, lost in trying to figure out what on earth had just happened. There was a brief silence before he gave up trying. "Well…I better go…flower shop…and yeah, you know, bye" he said quickly and dashed down the stairs.

_'Sora…I…' what!?_ Taichi thought desperately. What had he been meaning to say? There were a thousand ways that that sentence could have ended. _"Sora…I…I've been having these feelings for you lately…and I'm not exactly sure what they are…but I think I might…"_ Might what? Yes…he did have feelings for Sora…and he was so sure if he ignored them, they would go away...but obviously, they hadn't.

 He knew he would have to talk to her about it…but for now, he wanted to forget it. Having 'feelings' for his best friend was just way too confusing. He tried hard to wash her image and the giddy feeling it left out of his mind. 

By the time Tai had reached the shop and the usual Saturday rush had began, Sora had reached the wedding. Her mother hadn't questioned her about the situation early that morning, knowing Sora didn't have the answers herself. The long wedding service, however, forced her to think about it. _'Sora…I…' what?! _she thought desperately. What was he going to say? Even as she questioned, she had some faint hope…

Her mind flashed back to a conversation she and Matt had had the day they went out to lunch.

*Flashback*

The two sat at a relatively nice restaurant, they had placed their orders and had gone through about 5 minutes of polite conversation. Sora sat quietly sipping her lemonade. She stared intently at her drink, trying to rid the uneasy feeling that Matt's staring gave her. But it was to no avail; she could still feel his vulture-like gaze.

"So," Matt said, in a nonchalant tone, "what's going on between you and flower boy?" Sora's eyes widened in surprise, and she hoped Matt wouldn't notice the faint blush that spread across her cheeks. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently, finally looking up from her lemonade.

"Is there…anything going on between you two?" Matt questioned again, this time, his tone perceivably less cool. Sora thought the question over but came up with a quick answer. "No," she said, a faint tone of sadness apparent in her voice. She had wanted to say yes, or to hesitate more, to have more to think about…but she knew nothing would ever happen between them and that it was time to move on. 

*End flashback*

Or at least…she thought she knew…She wondered what she would say now, if Matt posed the same question, could she _truly_ say there was nothing going on? There was the hug…and then this morning…She tried not to get excited, but couldn't help herself. There were so many times when her hopes had let her down…but this time…it felt real…Tai had called her beautiful…She smiled blissfully. 

Sora never caught a second of the wedding ceremony that their little shop had worked so hard to provide for. While the rest of the crowd stared glumly at their watches, wondering when the ceremony would finally end, Sora seemed riveted while she replayed the morning's events over and over again in her head.

It was around 3 o'clock when they finally got home. If Ms.Takenouchi noticed Sora's anxiousness, she said nothing about it, as her daughter rushed to change out of her dress. It was merely seconds before she emerged from her room wearing jeans and a tang top, running a brush quickly through her hair. 

"Mom, I'm gonna to run to the shop, k?" she asked and fidgeted uneasily as she waited for the answer. Ms.Takenouchi purposely paused a few seconds before answering, only to see her daughter squirm. "Alright," she said with a smile, and Sora was out the door. 

She walked quicker to the shop then ever before. She was going to tell Tai how she felt and for once, she had a brief, flickering hope he might feel the same. Caught up in her excitement, she failed to notice the familiar face that approached. "Sora!" she heard and looked up to see Matt walking towards her. 

"Oh, hey Matt," she said, hoping he wouldn't keep her too long. "I was just coming to see you. I stopped by the shop but you weren't there," he eyed her suspiciously, "Tai said you'd stayed home because you had an extremely contagious stomach virus."  She tried not to laugh. 

"Oh, yeah…well, I told Tai that so I could get a day off," she lied. "I was just heading back to help him out because I felt so guilty." "Well, I'm sure he could wait a little longer. I was hoping we could talk?" Yamato asked so sincerely Sora couldn't refuse. "Sure," she said. She would have to talk to Taichi later.

Tai locked the shop door behind him with a sigh of relief. Without Sora there to keep him company, the day had seemed to last forever. _Well, there were **some **nice parts_, Tai thought with a sinister smile as he recalled Yamato coming in earlier that morning.

*Flashback*

Like some old western movie, Matt entered the shop 'guns' drawn.

"Tai." He said, narrowing his eyes at the boy behind the counter.

"Matt." Tai growled back with the same narrow glare.

"Where's Sora?" 

"Home."

"Why?"

"Sick."

"Sick?"

"Sick."

"How sick?"

"_Real_ sick."

"Real sick?"

"Throwing up all morning. Extremely contagious, can't get near her."

"…"

"…"

"Tell her I stopped by."

And if with that, the duel ended, and reckless gun-slinging Yamato walked out of the saloon/flower shop.

*End flashback*

Tai was extremely happy that Matt's plans were spoiled and was fairly certain he would stay away from Sora until the 'extremely contagious vomiting' ceased. It wasn't till recently that Tai realized how much he loathed that boy. 

As he walked home, he entertained himself with thoughts of pianos and other such things smushing Matt against the pavement. The novelty in this wore out quickly though, and Taichi began watching the world around him. The short walk home seemed long as he gazed idly through shop and store windows. 

He paused a second at Yosho's Ice Cream, and allowed his stare to fall upon a girl with the same light orange hair as Sora's. He smiled softly. The girl held a red rose in one hand and was chatting with someone sitting too far back to be visible from the window. The girl laughed, and tucked her hair behind her ear, allowing Tai to see her face. 

_Sora!_ He thought and smiled even brighter. Almost instinctively, he began walking to the shop, but stopped when he noticed Sora's companion had leaned forward, _far_ forward. Tai stood in shock as his best friend and his most recent enemy locked lips.

 In his mind, a thousand pianos fell. 

To be continued! :)

AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up…first, it was a totally new chapter, so I didn't have anything in my notebook to base it off of and then, of course, the power went out, and I lost the first half of it and had to rewrite it :( But see! It's a long one ^_^ 5 pages on Microsoft word! Woohoo! Anyway don't get too angry at Sora yet! All will be revealed in time ;) I guess you could call this the 'climax' :) We're nearing the end…with I'd say…two chapters left…maybe 3 or 4, but I doubt it. It should definitely be done by Christmas ^_^ But now, homework! ;)

Best wishes,

Soragirl

"Have you hugged an author today? Write a review and make one's day." :)


	8. Miss Understood

AN: *Tearing up* I have received no greater holiday cheer then from all of your reviews. I am nearly speechless with joy and gratitude, but I am left with a MIGHTY fear that I will disappoint all of you :`(. Immeasurable thanks to Litanya, Ami Ne, Etherelemental, *SE, Taisora Sweets, BudgerigarLT, Anime Master ZERO, heather, "who cares", and yellen for their reviews of chapter 7 and to all previous reviewers :D I shall now try to repay you all with a giant internet group hug:

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGG)))))))))))))))))))))

Thanks, thanks, thanks and happy holidays to all :D

Now for….

Chapter 8

"Hey Taichi," Sora said with a weak smile, heavy bags noticeable under her eyes. She had been up almost all night trying to piece together exactly how she would tell her friend how she felt and was now completely exhausted.  

"You're late," Tai responded coldly without looking up from his work. Sora, too involved with her own thoughts, didn't notice his grip on the flowers he worked with tighten drastically.  She laughed without thinking, sure it was a joke. However, the death-glare Taichi shot her made it painfully clear he _wasn't_ kidding. "Tai!" she said with a disbelieving laugh, "I'm only 10 minutes late!"

"Yeah, well, maybe you would have been on time if you weren't out all night _snogging_ AN: for lack of a better word ;) with Yamato," he spit out angrily. "What are you talking about?" Sora asked, completely stunned and caught totally off guard. "Don't play innocent!" Tai yelled, standing up from his seat. "I _saw_ you two kissing last night!" 

Sora's eyes widened, her mind racing back to the previous evening. "Tai, it wasn't like that at all. He- " "Then what _was _it like Sora?! Because it definitely _looked_ like you were kissing!" Tai shouted.

"Well, yes…but no…It was…Tai, you don't understand…" She said, desperately trying to explain what had happened and calm her friend down. "Oh, I understand PERFECTLY," he growled, "You know, I thought better of you Sora, then to fall for a guy like Matt. But I guess I was wrong. Because apparently you just-" "TAI, WILL YOU JUST STOP IT FOR A MINUTE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN LETTING ME EXPLAIN!" Sora yelled, frustrated he wasn't listening.

 "Why should I listen!? All you ever do is lie to me!!" Tai snarled back at her. "That's not true!" Sora said defensively. "Oh yes it is! 'No I don't like Matt at all, I didn't want to go with him'" he mocked, "And the next thing you know, you're KISSING HIM! MATT! KISSING MATT! YEAH, YOU MUST _REALLY_ HATE HIM!" "Yeah! So I kissed Matt, so what?! Why does it matter anyway!?" She shouted. She was now far too angry to defend herself with silly things like logic or the truth.

 Fuming, Tai ignored the question he had asked himself many times before. "Because Matt's a JERK! But you don't care do you!? All _you_ care about is that he's cute and he's in a band. YOU'RE…YOU'RE… A GROUPIE!" He roared.

" Nice to see what a _great_ friend you really are," Sora snapped sarcastically. "YEAH! Well _friends_ don't LIE to each other either, so maybe, we shouldn't be _friends _after all!" Tai bit back. "Fine!" Sora retorted in rage. "FINE! And you know what else, I QUIT!" Tai yelled, taking off his apron and throwing it towards her. "I hope I never have to see you again!" he added, in true 3 year-old style, before exiting. 

"Yeah…well…I hate you anyway!" Sora screamed loudly after him, but the tears running wildly down her cheeks exposed her lie.

~

It had been a week since the two had last talked. The fact that they could go that long without seeing or speaking to each other was actually a testament to their friendship. Tai knew just when Sora left for work and never went out before then and Sora knew just when Tai woke up on weekends and was far from the apartment by that time.

Sora was so angry with Tai she refused to even try to explain what had happened but it didn't really matter, because Tai was so angry with Sora that he wouldn't have believed her. Both wanted desperately for the argument to end and for things to return to normal but both were too stubborn to give in. They considered an apology a sign of defeat, which, in turn, only lead to a long waiting game to see who would break first. So far, neither of them showed any signs of caving in. In fact, the more days that passed without an apology, the angrier they became, and the least likely it seemed they would ever be friends again.

This fact dawned on Kari as she walked past the couch one morning and saw her brother sprawled out across it, drooling on the pillow his head sat on as he watched TV. In desperation, she did the only thing she knew would get his attention now-a-days.

"This has **got** to stop," she said from her position in front of the TV. "Ur! Kari! Move!" Tai grunted, weakly attempting to move his head to see the television. "No," she responded flatly, "I refuse to stand idly by while you throw away the best thing you had because you're too pigheaded to apologize to Sora for whatever pigheaded thing it was you did."

 Tai, in a very pigheaded manor, wouldn't even consider what his sister had said. "Look Kari, you don't know anything about it! _I_ wasn't the one who…" He stopped, realizing what his sister would do if she found out the reason for the fight. "The point is, it was Sora's fault and I'm **_NOT_** going to apologize for it." 

Kari growled, knowing she was going to get nowhere with her lump of a brother; it was time to visit Sora. She moved from in front of the TV and Tai went back into his zombie-like state. When she had changed from her pajamas she returned, walked in silence to the TV, and just to spite the awful lump, switched it off. As she closed the door, she smirked, hearing her brother scream "KAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" from the couch.

~

A jingle of the bells caused Sora's head to jerk up suddenly from her dull arranging, with the hope that it was Tai, finally coming to apologize. She was disappointed yet again as she looked to find Kari standing at the door. "Hi Sora," Kari said, looking quite innocent as she peered around at the flowers in the shop.

Sora didn't buy it for a minute. "Just stopping by?" she questioned incredulously. "Well…actually, I was hoping-" Kari began. "I am NOT apologizing to your brother," Sora stated outright. Kari sighed, "Yeah, I know. I figure it's probably Tai's fault anyway. Can you at least tell me what happened?" 

Sora pondered this for a second, and sank down onto a stool. "I'm not exactly sure myself. One second, everything was going great…and then…well…Tai saw Yamato and I kiss and we got into this huge fight and he wouldn't even let me explain! He said he thought better of me then to fall for Yamato and that I was a groupie!" Sora said, trying to emphasize Taichi's injustice. Kari, however, hadn't heard any of it.

"But…_did_ you kiss Yamato?" the younger girl asked, unsuccessful at trying to hide her shock. "No!" Sora responded, frustrated at the recent trend of Kamiyas jumping to conclusions, "That's the whole point! Yamato was the one who kissed me!….He… asked me to be his girlfriend, but I said no because…" she blushed, unsure if she was ready to reveal her real reason to her real reason's younger sister, "…I didn't feel the same way…he asked for a chance to change my mind but before I could answer, he kissed me. So I stopped him, told him my feelings wouldn't change, and then I left." 

The girl's auburn eyes were slowly filling with tears. That night she had been so sure everything was going to turn out alright, but everything had turned out wrong. "Why didn't you just tell Tai that?" Kari asked gently. "I tried…he wouldn't listen…" Sora sniffled, "He's being so stupid. He _better_ apologize!" Kari held back a frustrated groan. Clearly, it was Tai's fault but clearly, he wasn't going to apologize, and now, clearly, Sora wasn't going to either. But with everything so clear, there still wasn't a clear solution.

"Well, I guess I should go," Kari said, anxious to do what she could to fix this problem. She looked at Sora, still red-eyed, and tried to reassure her, "Don't worry Sora, everything will work out okay, and trust me, Taichi _will_ apologize." Kari walked out the door with a determined smile; it was time to put her sisterly meddling skills to work.

~

"Come on Takeru!" the small girl pleaded, pulling on her boyfriends hand, "You've got to!" "Look Kari, I can't. Besides, Matt won't listen to me anyway." He said, gently trying to pry her off of him, tiring of the current argument. "You don't know that! Sora's like a sister to you T.K.! Don't you want to help her out?" she begged. 

He groaned, surprised Kari hadn't pulled the Sora card until now. "Of course I do, but it won't help. Can't you just tell Tai yourself?" he asked. "No!" she answered grumpily. "It's got to be Yamato, he won't believe it from anyone else. Come on Takeru, just do this one thing for me." T.K., fearing he might cave, looked away. "Takeru," she said, forcing him to make eye contact again. "Plllleeeeeaasssseeee?" she whimpered throwing him the trade-mark Kamiya puppy face that no one could refuse. 

T.K. grimaced,

"*Sigh*"

AN: Heh, okay, all done :D I really don't know how to write fights, but I gave it my best shot ;) A lot of reviewers were concerned that Matt's turning into the bad guy, but that wasn't my intention (for once ^_-) and hopefully, he'll be cast in a nicer light in the next chapter so fear not friends :) I somehow foiled my own plans on how this was going to end, so either Chapter 9 or Chapter 10 will be the last chapter, but I'll have to see as I start writing :) Now, to study for my grammar test! Woohoo ;)

Lots of love and happy holidays :D,

Soragirl

"Have you hugged an author today? Write a review and make one's day"


	9. Realizations and Regret

AN: Well everyone, it's 2:40 in the morning, I still have to give this a final run over and post it O.o Meaning, it will be less then perfect…as I think I'm about to fall asleep at the keyboard. Anyway, a thousand thanks for all the reviews, I've written all of chapter 10 (which was originally part of chapter 9) and it's the last chapter! :D So I just need to AN it, check it, post it, and then we're done! It should be up by tomorrow so all of you who asked me to email you with updates, I'll be emailing you then for both chapters!  

 Happy holidays everyone! :D

Chapter 9

"Hi Ms.Kamiya, is Tai home?" the boy asked. His tone gave no indication of how awkward the situation actually was, after all, he _was_ the very definition of cool, no situation would change that. "Why yes he is!" Mrs. Kamiya responded cheerfully and obliviously from her place at the door, "Come on in Yamato." 

Matt ran his hand through his hair and walked in. He gazed idly at the walls, recollecting his younger days spent in that apartment. The walls hadn't changed much, a few new pictures here and there, nothing drastic. Somehow, it was almost a relief. Four years didn't make a big difference on walls, maybe it wouldn't make a big difference on the people who lived inside them.

"It's so nice to see you Yamato! You hadn't been over in such a long time I'd almost thought you and my little Taichi weren't friends anymore!" the older women laughed. "Huh..uh.. yeah," Yamato responded with a laugh of his own and another trademark flip of the hair. "Well, Taichi's in the living room. We found out if you want to talk to him you should stand in front of the TV and yell as loud as you can. You just call me if you boys need anything!"  she said happily and went back to the kitchen to continue her experimenting with egg-less omelets. 

Yamato walked into the living room and surveyed the scene laid before him. "Pathetic," he noted with a sigh. Taichi was sprawled out on the couch, arms and legs flopping of the sides. His hair…was beyond words. Empty soda cans and potato chip bags lay on top of him and around him, making the living room look like some sort of snack food graveyard. Taichi remained oblivious to Yamato's presence, absentmindedly shoving more potato chips down his throat as he remained glued to the TV. 

Yamato took Mrs. Kamiya's advice and not only stood directly in front of the TV but shut it off, just for good measure. "Hey!! What did you do that…" Taichi suddenly realized who had turned off his beloved television. "What are _you_ doing here?!" he barked. "Down boy," Yamato grinned as he sat down on the table in front of potato-Tai, "I came to talk." 

"There's nothing to talk about," Tai growled. Normally, he would be fighting hard to restrain from strangling Matt but today, he was fighting hard to get up from the couch so he _could_ strangle him.

 "Just calm down," Matt said, now a little irritated, "I know we're not exactly on friendly terms but this isn't about you and me…" he paused for a second, realizing he should get straight to the point incase crazy-potato-Tai interrupted again, "Look, I was the one who kissed Sora, she didn't kiss me." He finished rather bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked confusedly AN: it's a word! All be it not a very good one ;) , brain damaged from too many consecutive hours of "The Price is Right." "I asked Sora to be my girlfriend, she said no…I tried to change her mind with a kiss, but she still refused." Tai stared blankly at Yamato. "Do….you….understand?" Matt asked slowly.

Tai continued staring. He didn't believe a word of it. "You're lying." He said, as if stating the obvious. "I don't know what she sees in him.." Yamato muttered to himself. "Think about it Tai, what would I gain from lying to you?" Tai took a second to contemplate this. "Nothing," he realized. 

"Exactly. Now stop being an idiot, get off the couch, and apologize to Sora before it's too late…. there's no point in both of us losing her." Yamato quickly got up from the table and walked towards the door. _Wait a second, did Yamato…had just helped me?_ He thought, stunned. He had his answer.

"Matt," Tai said, causing the tall blonde to turn back around, "Thanks." Matt nodded in acknowledge and continued on his way.

As the door shut, Tai finally began to process what had been said. _Sora said NO to Matt!!!_ He resisted jumping up and dancing around as the thousands of pictures of Sora and Matt kissing and holding hands he had imagined washed from his head. He knew it!! He knew Sora would never fall for that!! What had he been thinking?

What _had_ he been thinking? _Sora's going to **kill me**_, he realized, and suddenly his excitement was drained. He had been a complete idiot. Why had he jumped to such horrible conclusions? Why hadn't he thought anything through? Why had he gotten so angry? Why did he even care so much?

The boy froze, eyes widened.

Oh dear god… 

_I'm in love._


	10. A Red Rose

Dedicated to all those who reviewed, it never would have happened without you :) 

Now,

Chapter 10!

Tai stared blankly at the wall in front of him, now too horrified to move. Realizing you loved someone wasn't like they played it out to be in movies and TV. There was no jumping for joy or bouncing around happily, there was only fear. Terrifying, incapacitating fear.

_Love?_ He gulped. It was such a strong word. Still, as many times as he repeated it to himself: _I'm in love with Sora, I'm in love with Sora_, it sounded…right….it made sense. That above all petrified him, so much so that he forgot all about his encounter with Matt and his fight with Sora and continued to sit and stare blankly at the wall.

"Taichi, honey," Mrs. Kamiya said entering the living room a few minutes later, "Not to bother you, but maybe you should get going. The shop closes in an hour, you need leave now if you want to catch Sora." Tai turned quizzically to his mother. "Go on now," she smiled omnisciently. "Uh…yeah…" he said, shaking off his surprise, and got up to leave. Mrs. Kamiya stopped him with a sympathetic expression, "Taichi…first, shower."__

~

Fifteen minutes made quite an impact. Taichi was now clean and had firmly decided that the only way to save his friendship with Sora would be to tell her the truth. He realized this also held the risk of destroying his friendship, but it was his only hope, a desperate, last ditch effort, and he had to try it. 

He silently wished he had more time to get ready. He doubted Sora would have any problem refusing a soggy pile of stuttering but maybe she would have at least hesitated before breaking him into pieces if he was presentable and prepared.  

As he walked to the shop, his firm resolution to tell her was beginning to fade. Perhaps there was some other way of getting her to forgive him…maybe he could just keep hiding his feelings for her. After all, he had no idea how Sora would take it, if she felt the same way…and if she didn't, it could lead to disaster.

He opened the door to the flower shop and was relieved to see Ms.Takenouchi at the counter. Even an extra three seconds to think about what in the world he was doing was much appreciated.

"Uh, hello Ms. Takenouchi, I came to talk to Sora," he said, hoping his previous employer wouldn't question the terms of his resignation. She smiled, "I'm glad _one_ of you is sane enough to end this fight." Tai looked at her in shock; apparently all mothers were all-knowing. "Sora left early to play soccer at the park, you can probably still find her there." Tai nodded, "Thanks," and walked towards the door.

He couldn't help but wonder if maybe Ms. Takenouchi could help him out on this, or at least reassure him a little…after all, she _was_ all-knowing. He paused, "Ms. Takenouchi?" She looked up from a notebook she was writing in, "Yes Taichi?" 

He paused again, trying to formulate someway of asking 'Hey, I'm about to profess my undying love to your daughter, have I gone completely insane?' without actually admitting it. He glanced around the shop and as his eyes fell on the roses, it occurred to him.

 "Remember how you taught Sora and I how to turn the white carnations blue for that one arrangement?" he asked. Mrs. Takenouchi nodded, confused at where exactly Tai was going with this. 

"Do you think…" he struggled with his words, finding it hard to admit how he felt even in blurry metaphors, "Do you think….maybe…yellow roses…can turn to red?" He made sure to catch the older women's eyes, giving her a look that made it unmistakable it wasn't roses he was talking about. 

She returned a look of understanding and sympathy, "I'm sorry Taichi…but roses don't change their color," Taichi crushed, looked down at the ground. She smiled slyly, "But friendship can very easily turn to love."

~

Sora breathed heavily as she smashed the ball into the goal. She stopped for a second, catching her breath. She'd been playing a game of 1 on 0 soccer for almost two hours now. Not exactly the most productive thing ever, but it helped to take her mind off Taichi. It had been three days since Kari had stopped by the shop, promising Taichi would apologize and this stupid fight would be over. 

Sora had held out hope as long as she could, but it was getting a little hard believe that Tai would ever apologize."ER!" She yelled, realizing her thoughts had once again turned to Tai. Quickly she retrieved her ball and charged the goal again.

A few shots later she was stopped by a voice. "Sora," said someone behind her. "Taichi," she answered. She turned and resisted the urge to smile, "So, you've finally come to apologize?" 

He laughed awkwardly, surprised that she hadn't nailed him in the face with the soccer ball yet, "Uh…yeah. Sora…I'm really _really_ sorry… Matt told me today, what actually happened…and I know I acted like and idiot but it was only…" _Stop it! _He yelled at his heart, beating hard enough he thought it might break through his chest. "because… I really care about you." 

Sora smiled, "I care about you too Taichi. I'm glad this finally over and we can be friends again." _Alright, _he thought, _she either caught what that **actually** meant and ignored it, or didn't catch it at all._ He breathed in deeply and prayed it was the latter, "No, Sora…you don't understand…" He began to feel a bit dizzy, pounding heart, heavy breaths. Slowly, keeping eye contact, he reached for her hand. _I can't_, he thought, and allowed his hand to fall back to his side.

_Do  it,_ commanded another voice. He reached once again and this time, held is best friend's hand lightly in his own. Sora glanced down at their hands in surprise but looked up as Tai squeezed a little harder. "Sora…it's …more then just a friendly caring….I think…" _Don't throw up Tai. Keep going, just get it over with. _He reached a shaking hand to her face and softly brushed her hair behind her ear. 

"I think I'm in love with you," At this he leaned forward, still shaking slightly, and gently placed his lips on hers. 

As they kissed he mentally slapped himself. That had been an extremely stupid move. This would be the second time Sora received a kiss unwillingly in a period of less than 3 weeks. _You should have asked permission Kamiya_, he scolded._ But she would have said no, and you would have never gotten to experience **this**_, said another, slightly more devious, side of him. Voice 2 was in the right…a possible slap afterwards was a small price to pay for this current state of bliss

"So…" he said nervously as they parted, anxiously and fearfully waiting for her reaction. There was a moment of silence before she grabbed Taichi by the neck, pulled him down to her height, and kissed him forcefully. 

"So…can I take that as a…?" Tai asked, blushing slighty. Sora laughed, also a nice shade of pink "You can take it as an 'I love you too, Taichi Kamiya.'" He smiled widely, noting, _so **this**_ _is where the psychotically happy feeling comes in._  He leaned down and kissed Sora one more time.

"Home now?" Sora asked, still smiling, with a yawn. She had had a fairly exhausting day, work, soccer, professions of love. He looked around the abandoned field, soccer ball sat stilly near the center, as if begging to be kicked. "One more game?" he begged. She laughed, "Alright, but you'll owe an ice cream when you LOSE."  "Hah! Yeah right Takenouchi, you're going down." 

Running towards the ball, Tai felt something in the back pocket of his pants. "Sora, wait," he said, pausing his friend as he fished in his back pocket. "I'd almost forgotten…this is for you." And he handed her a beautiful (though now somewhat crumpled) red rose. 

Fin. (Wooohoo!)

AN: Hurray! FINISHED! :D As always, infinite thanks to every single person who reviewed, this fic would have never gone past the second chapter without all your support ^____^ It's nice to be finished but like Litanya (so many thanks for all your kind reviews! :D) mentioned, I too will be sad to see it go and to no longer get to hear from you all :`( *breaks into tears* **Thanks, thanks, thanks** again and hope you enjoyed the *sniff* final *sniff* chapter.

Love you all, best wishes, and happy holidays,

Soragirl


End file.
